


Mitchers/Britchell Drabbles and One-Shots

by LittleMissSuperWhoLock



Series: Mix Fandom Drabbles [1]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders Johnson - Freeform, Anders is a tease, Arguing, Birthday, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Fetish, Claiming, Cooking, Cuddle, Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Firsts, Fluff, Food, Ice Play, Interuptions, John Mitchell - Freeform, Love, M/M, Making Up, Mistakes, Mitchell can cook, Morning, Night, Phone Calls, Pure Smut, Smut, Steamy, Stress, Stress Relief, Tiff, Unexpected feelings, anders is screwed, argument, birthday surprise, bottom!anders, caring boyfriend, date, heat - Freeform, joking, kiss, sick, sometimes you just know, surprise, tease, the first signs, top!mitchell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSuperWhoLock/pseuds/LittleMissSuperWhoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Mitchers/Britchell Drabbles and one-shots</p><p>It will continue to grow as I write more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I have begun to dabble in drabbles. 
> 
> This is my first ever Mitchers attempt.  
> I'm sorry if it's not too great but I love them too much not to drabble about their cuteness. 
> 
> Please dont hate me if it sucks!
> 
> All feedback and comments are appreciated!
> 
> You can find me at www.imsensingatriptoikea.tumblr.com

Mitchell was walking home from a long day at the hospital. He was tired and didnt want to deal with anything uncalled for today. He had, had a shit shift. There had been multiple major ER emergencies and tons of crap to clean up. It had been busy and gruling and blood had been everywhere. He had pushed as hard as he could to get through his shift and away from all that bood. Now he was completely exhausted.

He opened the door to his and Anders’ flat and walked into the dark room. He didnt even need to turn the light on to find his way to the bedroom and open the door slowly. He looked in, expecting to see Anders asleep in bed. To his surprise he saw Anders sitting up in bed. 

Mitchell pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the side. He stretched his arms out looking at Anders sitting in nothing but briefs.

“What are you doing up?” Mitchell asked peeling his button up off and tossing it in the same direction he did his jacket. 

“Waiting for my birthday boy.” Anders said with a smirk. 

Mitchell rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He had all but forgotten it was his birthday and he didn’t particularly want to celebrate. Mitchell pulled his jeans off and then he shirt. He crawled into bed and sat beside Anders.

“You remembered.” Mitchell said quietly.

“Of course I did! How could I forget?” Anders asked. “We need to celebrate.”

“Anders… I’m tired…” Mitchell trailed off lying back in bed. Anders frowned. He stretched out.on his stomach, his head resting on Mitchell's bare chest. 

"I got you something. Don't you want it?" He asked slightly deflated by Mitchell's lack of interest.

"I've had too many birthdays. Being here is enough." He replied. Anders huffed.

"You sap! Everyone wants something on their birthday." He sat up suddenly. "Stay here." He commanded Mitchell as he got up.

Mitchell watched as Anders walked towards the bedroom door. He let his eyes linger on his boyfriends smooth, golden skin. He could still feel Anders' warmth along his side. 

Anders slipped out the door and Mitchell waited quietly in bed. He yawned and slowly began drifting into sleep. He closed his eyes, just wanting to rest them for a minute. He felt warm lips on his chest and smiled, opening his eyes slowly. He saw Anders holding something out in front of him. Mitchell sat up slowly and realized it was a cupcake with a candle sticking out of it. Mitchell eyed it suspiciously. Anders reached across him and grabbed the lighter from the night table. He lit the candle and smiled at Mitchell.

“I know you don’t like celebrating your birthday but I thought you should get something.” Anders said with a smile. Mitchell just stared at him.

“Well go on. Blow it out, you egg.” Anders said. Mitchell smirked. He closed his eyes for a second then blew out the candle. Anders smiled. Mitchell leaned forward and kissed Anders. Anders kissed back tugging at Mitchell’s bottom lip with his teeth. Mitchell tugged on Anders’ waist, trying to pull him closer. Anders broke away. 

“Hey, someone’s gotta eat this celebratory cupcake! Besides I thought you were tiiiiired.” Anders teased. Mitchell stuck his tongue out at his glorious god of a boyfriend.


	2. When A God Gets Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is sick in bed and Mitchell takes care of him like any good boyfriend should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been sick the past two days and was inspired by my being alone and dying of a cold.
> 
> So I wrote a little drabble about being sick,
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com
> 
> My ask is always open. All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

"Achoo!!"

Mitchell heard Anders sneeze and then groan loudly in frustration from the bedroom. Mitchell chuckled to himself as he picked up the tray he had prepared. He walked to the bedroom door, kicking it open with his foot. Anders was lying, propped up, in bed. The covers were pulled up to his chest. He had a tissue box on his lap and the garbage can was beside the bed half full with used tissues.

Anders had somehow managed to get himself sick. Maybe it was from being out in the rain a few nights ago or being he just generally didn't take very good care of himself. Anders looked up at him as he blew his nose, making an annoyed face in the process. He hated being sick. He didn't get sick often but when he did he whined like a big baby about it.

Mitchell walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, carefully balancing the tray on his lap. He put a steaming cup of tea on the night table. Anders watched him quietly as he placed a bowl of soup and a small plate of crackers down as well.

"What ith all thith?" Anders asked in an adorably cute nasaly voice. Mitchell smiled.

"Lunch for my sick little baby." Mitchell said.

"I'm not a baby!" Anders complained. Then he groaned. "Okay, baby hath a major headache now..." He complained.

Mitchell chuckled and stood up. He placed the tray on the foot of the bed and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed a bottle of pain killers then padded back into the bedroom. He pulled the covers back and slid into bed beside Anders.

"Here take one of these." Mitchell said handing him the bottle. "Then eat your soup."

Anders stuck his tongue out at him but took the bottle and did as he said. Once he had taken a pill, he took the bowl of soup and began to eat slowly. This was one of the good things about being dead. Mitchell would always be able to take care of Anders, no matter what, and never get sick.

Once Anders was done eating the soup he yawned and leaned against Mitchell's side. He sniffled a few times before groaning and sitting up to blow his nose. Mitchell watched as Anders scrunched up his face and blew his nose, tossing the tissue in the garbage beside him. Mitchell marveled at how Anders could get himself so sick so quickly. It had come about in a day. He had woken up with a sore throat the morning before and by last night he was a sniffling, sneezing mess.

"I hate bein' thick." Anders said. He was all stuffed up and had to breathe through his nose. Mitchell pulled him against his side, keeping his arm wrapped around him.

"I know you do, love." Mitchell said pressing a kiss to Anders' forehead. Anders picked up his tea and took a sip out of it.

"Why can't there be thome god rule saying we can't get thick?" Anders groaned. Mitchell smiled at his boyfriends incessant need to complain.

"Idunno, probably cause you're not dead." Mitchell replied. Anders rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you." He said.

"You wish." Mitchell replied.

Anders set his tea down onto the night table and sunk deeper into the sheets. He rested his head on Mitchell's chest. Mitchell watched as his eyes began to close slowly. His breathing came in deeper, calmer breaths. Mitchell stroked his back gently. He leaned down as much as he could and kissed the top of Anders' head.

"Rest my golden god." He whispered.

"Ith Anders, you egg." Anders murmured in return.


	3. Not A Morning Preson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders has to wake up incredibly early, for his taste, and finds out just how much of a morning person he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some more Mitchers!
> 
> It's kind of short so sorry about that. I hope you like it.
> 
> You can find me at www.falwedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com

It was early. Too early for anyone to be awake, or at least too early for Anders to be awake. He was standing in front of his closet staring into the vast abyss of clothing, or at least thats how it felt. He had been forced to get up much earlier than he normally did, say 3 hours earlier, all for a business meeting he didnt even want to go to. It was like his mind was still in bed lying beside his handsome boyfriend while his body tried to get moving without a brain attached. It was utterly hopeless. He looked back at the bed to find Mitchell lying stretched out under the covers sleeping peacefully. 

All Anders wanted to do was crawl back into bed and go back to sleep. He had told himself that he was going to go to bed early the night before but of course with Mitchell’s incredible stamina and Anders being Bragi there was never any stopping them from fucking all night. He kicked himself mentally for letting Mitchell seduce him into that one. He would never deny a good fuck, especially from Mitchell.

Anders gave up on picking clothes and walked out into the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and popped some toast in the toaster. He flopped down on the couch waiting. As he sat there he slid down further into the cushions of the couch, getting comfortable. His eyes began to close ever so slowly. He was almost asleep when he heard the pop of the toaster. He jolted awake and got up. He pulled the toast out and put it on a plate, then he fished in the fridge for the jam. 

He stood there holding the jar trying desperately to open it. It was one of those moments where your body is just so tired that it can't even function. Anders groaned at his hands lack of strength. He tried again to twist the top off, with no success. He slammed the jar down on the counter in frustration.

“God damn jar! It is too damn early to be awake!” He growled to himself.   
Mitchell padded out into the kitchen. He reached up over his head and stretched his arms. He ran his hands up and down his chest and walked up behind Anders. He wrapped his arms around Anders’ waist. He dropped his head to Anders’ shoulder kissing his neck gently.

“What’s wrong?” Mitchell asked. Anders groaned.

“It’s too early and I can’t open the fucking jam.” He replied. Mitchell chuckled reaching out and taking the jar. He twisted the lid and it popped off. Anders rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” He said taking the jar from Mitchell.

“I didn’t say anything.” Mitchell said with a smile.

“I could hear you thinking.” Anders said as he spread the jam on his toast. 

Mitchell turned Anders around in his arms, pressing their bodies together. He leaned down and kissed Anders. Anders kissed him back, holding onto his shoulders. Anders ground his hips against Mitchell’s, causing him to moan into the kiss. Anders smirked into the kiss and pulled away.

“Not this morning, dracula.” Anders smirked.

“You’re such a tease.” Mitchell said as he slapped Anders’ ass. Anders smirked and went back to his breakfast.


	4. Are Labels Really Necessary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl and Mitchell discuss things..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little thing.. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com

Mitchell was sitting in Mike's bar across the table from Axl. He was supposed to meet Anders after work but as usual he was off doing god knows what. Mitchell liked Axl, he was a sweet kid. He had his little quirks and had been through a lot of crap but he was tough and still hanging in there. Mitchell had always felt bad about the whole him-being-forced-to-find-frigg-or-everybody-dies thing, but what was he going to do? He wasn't a god or even a human. They sat together drinking beer when Axl looked up at him.

“What’s it like?” He asked. Mitchell looked at him confused.

“What’s what like?” He asked.

“Being with a guy?” Axl asked hesitantly, looking down at his hands around his beer.

“Dont you mean being with Anders?” Mitchell asked, slightly confused.

“Well… No… I….” Axl stammered. He was obviously nervous about whatever he wanted to ask. Mitchell hated seeing the kid feeling awkward with him, he wanted to be the nice guy you could talk to about anything without feeling weird.

“Axl, if you’ve got something to ask, just ask it.” Mitchell said. Anders looked up at him then back down at his hands.

“Well I know you have been with girls but now you’re with Anders…. so are you… well like….” Axl sighed and took a sip of his beer. “Are you like bisexual?” He finished.

Mitchell looked at him for a long time. He had never thought about it. Sure, he had been with loads of girls and some guys before, but he had never really thought about his sexuality in terms of a label. God knows neither he nor Anders brings it up. When he had met Anders it had just been this kind of attraction and he never really questioned it. Well he did, but not that way. He had been intrigued by the man, then when they had started seeing each other, or fucking each other to be more accurate, he just let it happen. Of course there had been many other circumstances and things to think about, but the fact that Anders was a man wasn't really one of them.

“I don't know..” He finally said. “I’ve never really thought about it. What’s got you thinking of it?” Mitchell asked. Axl cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Well Zeb and I were talking and it just came up I guess. So then it got me thinking and I dont know. Isn't it weird? Like you both like girls, obviously, but then you two are together…” Axl trailed off. Mitchell stroked his chin thoughtfully.

“Well think of it this way. If you met the girl of your dreams but she wasn't a kiwi would you still want to be with her?” Mitchell asked.

“Well yeah but thats not really the same.” He answered.

“Okay, well how about it she had some kind of crazy secret that she couldn't tell you about, or she had a shady past, or she was totally into something you hated, would that matter?” Mitchell asked trying his best to get his point across.

“I guess it wouldn't.” Axl said as he took another swig of beer.

“So why should gender matter?” Mitchell asked. 

Just as Axl was about to answer the door swung open and Anders walked in. He scanned the room until his eyes fell on Mitchell. He gave a small smile and went over to the bar, getting a glass of vodka from Mike. He walked over to Axl and Mitchell and slid into the seat beside Mitchell. He put an arm around Mitchell’s shoulder pulling him into a heated kiss, mostly to piss off his brother. He pulled away and took a sip of his drink.

“So, what are the girls gossiping about?” Anders asked. Mitchell rolled his eyes and Axl opened his mouth to answer, but Mitchell spoke up first.

“Nothing interesting.” He said, shifting in his seat and taking a long swig of his beer.


	5. The Way To A Mans Heart Is Through His Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders is stressed out and Mitchell intends to help out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was kind of hungry and I was writing and then this happened...
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> You can find me at www.falwedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com

“I’m hungry.” Mitchell groaned. 

He was stretched out on the couch, arms behind his head and eyes closed. Anders looked over at him from the kitchen island. He had papers from work spread all across it. He was starting a new project for a new client and he had to figure out some things. He looked at Mitchell and smiled to himself. He looked so comfortable there on the couch.   
He put down the papers he was holding and walked over to the couch. He climbed on top of Mitchell. Mitchell opened his eyes shocked and looked at Anders.

“I thought you were working.” He said.

“I thought you were hungry.” Anders countered with a smirk.

“Not that kind of hungry.” He replied, slapping Anders’ thigh playfully. He lied down on Mitchell stretching his arms out above their heads. 

“Alright, what do you want to eat? Take away? Pizza? Chinese?” Anders asked. Mitchell shrugged.

“Idunno, whatever.” He said. 

“You egg! You say you’re hungry but have no idea what you want.” Anders said nipping at Mitchells earlobe. Mitchell stuck his tongue out at him and he snapped at it playfully. 

“Make me something.” Mitchell said as he closed his eyes again. 

Anders took the opportunity to nip at his neck. Mitchell moaned and slid his arms down around his waist. Anders licked from the base of his neck up to just below his ear.

“I’m still hungry you know.” Mitchell murmured. 

“Oh you cock!” Anders said rolling off him. 

“I know you want mine.” Mitchell laughed. 

Anders huffed and walked back over to the island. Mitchell sat up rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. He walked up behind Anders and leaned forward kissing his cheek. He groaned and moved away. Mitchell narrowed his eyes and scrunched up his face.

“Don’t be like that. I’ll make you dinner if you want.” Mitchell said. Anders didn't reply.

“How about steak? Or penne with alfredo sauce?” Mitchell said opening the fridge and looking inside for the ingredients he needed. 

“Okay, it’d have to be penne. We don’t have steak.” He said with a chuckle. Anders still didn't reply. Mitchell pulled a few ingredients out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. He turned around and looked at Anders. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Anders looked up at him. He ran a hand over his face.

“Nothing… I’m just tired and this project is shit.” He replied. Mitchell pulled Anders against him. 

“Well then, just leave it for now. Take a break. Have a drink.” Mitchell said. “Go sit on the couch. I’ll make dinner.” 

Anders nodded and headed over to the couch. Mitchell poured him a glass of vodka and brought it over to him. He leaned down and kissed his golden god deeply. Then headed back over to the counter. He spent about half an hour making the penne. When it was done he brought a bowl over to Anders and sat down beside him taking a sip of a beer. Anders took a bite and closed his eyes blissfully. He swallowed then looked at Mitchell.

“God, why don’t you cook more often?” He asked.

“I’m not the god in the relationship. Idunno, we never have much to work with I guess.” He said.

Anders rolled his eyes and took another bite. He chewed quietly then looked up at Mitchell. He took a forkful and held it up to Mitchell. Mitchell looked at it for a second then took the forkful in his mouth keeping his eyes locked with Anders’. It was an erotic sort of thing to do but Mitchell just couldn't help himself. He closed his eyes then as he chewed.

“Mmm I should cook more.” Mitchell said with a smirk. Anders rolled his eyes as Mitchell leaned forward kissing him hard.


	6. Some Things Just Make Mitchell Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy over at Anders' place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really hot one day and was writing and then my fingers slipped.

Anders opened the door to his flat and promptly pulled his suit jacket off and began unbuttoning his shirt. Mitchell walked in behind Anders chuckling at his gods obvious annoyance. He threw his shirt onto the floor and walked into the kitchen. Anders opened the freezer and dropped some ice cubes in a glass, pouring vodka over it.

“It’s so fucking hot!” Anders groaned. Mitchell chuckled.

“Yes, you are.” He said, taking his jacket off and pulling a beer out the fridge. Anders rolled his eyes.

“Seriously, where’s Ty’s iceman routine when you need it?” Anders said taking a sip of his drink. 

Mitchell watched as Anders knocked back his drink, tilting his head in the process. He watched as sweat beaded down his forehead and chest. The sweat glistened on his golden skin as he swallowed the cool drink down deeply. His muscles flexed as he held the glass to his lips. Mitchell watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed greedily. Mitchell swallowed hard as Anders lower the glass and swirled the ice around in the glass. Anders looked up at him from under his brows.

“What are you looking at?” He asked. Mitchell walked up to him, pulling his shirt over his head as he did. 

“I think I have a way of cooling you down, unless of course, it makes you much hotter.” Mitchell said with a smirk. Anders eyed him suspiciously. 

Mitchell stuck his fingers into Anders’ glass and pulled out an ice cube. He lifted it to his mouth eyeing the gorgeous man before him. He opened his mouth slowly and ran the ice along his tongue agonizingly slowly. Anders swallowed hard as he watched his boyfriends display. Mitchell smirked and slid the ice down his own neck and and along his collarbone. Anders’ eyes followed his slow movements. Mitchell watched with hungry eyes as goosebumps began to raise where the ice touched. 

As a result of Mitchell always being cold the heat wave that had hit Auckland was rather pleasant, but for every other normal human being it was excruciating. Mitchell loved the way Anders looked when he was sweating from heat or exertion. The way his lean muscles and golden skin glistened. Even the way it tasted when Mitchell would run his tongue along Anders’ skin in the heat of the moment. The ice against his already cool skin made him feel even more of a chill but he quite enjoyed the look on Anders’ face.   
Mitchell pulled the ice away from his own skin and stepped closer to Anders causing his breath to hitch. He held the ice out and ran it along Anders’ chest. Anders licked his suddenly dry lips as his eyes followed the vampires hands. He slid the ice down Anders’ chest all the way to his belly button then back up again. The vampire watched as the water left behind glistened and slid along the golden skin. He slid the ice up the curve of that golden neck, then pulled it away abruptly. Anders let out a tiny squeak from the lack of contact. 

Mitchell opened his mouth and slid the ice inside, letting it roll around his tongue. He put his hand on the back of Anders’ neck and pulled him in for an open mouth kiss. Anders opened his mouth as Mitchell pulled him close. Mitchell stuck his tongue out and transferred the ice from his mouth to the gods. Anders accepting the refreshingly cold treat happily but could already feel his body heating up from the display the dark haired vampire was putting on. 

Mitchell reached out and took the glass from Anders. He turned and walked towards the bedroom. Anders stared after him. He admired the lean muscles of the taller mans back and the way his dark jeans hugged his delicious ass. Mitchell stopped at the door of the bedroom and turned around to face Anders. He slid his hand down his chest seductively and unbuttoned his jeans one handed before turning and walking into the bedroom. Anders swallowed hard then hurried into the bedroom.

He found Mitchell standing in the bedroom in just his black briefs. Anders pulled his trousers off as quickly as he could then walked over to Mitchell. He hissed when Mitchell grabbed his arm and threw him down onto the bed.

“If I knew the heat got you this turned on I would’ve moved us to the hottest place on earth.” Anders said with a smirk.

“Its not the heat little kiwi.” Mitchell answered. 

“Who you calling little, you egg!” Anders yelled defensively as Mitchell flipped him onto his stomach. Mitchell leaned over him and began running an ice cube down his back.

“Not you, my god.” Mitchell said into Anders’ shoulder. Anders shivered. He didn't know what had gotten Mitchell into such a state but he couldn't complain.

Suddenly Anders felt a wet tongue being trailed down his back. He moaned as goosebumps began to raise where Mitchell’s tongue licked. Mitchell’s hand ran the ice all over Anders’ back as his tongue licked and his teeth nipped at the golden flesh. Anders couldn't take it anymore. He flipped over beneath Mitchell and pulled him down ontop of him smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Mitchell kissed back hungrily. Anders pulled away gasping for air.

“What’s gotten into you?” Anders asked. Mitchell smirked as he came up with the perfect response. Anders slapped him. “I know what you’re thinking and don't even say it.” He said with a smirk. 

Mitchell hooked his fingers beneath the band at Anders’ waist and tugged his briefs off. Anders lifted his hips to help him. Mitchell smiled as he took the gods’ hard on in his hand and began stroking it lazily. Anders moaned and bucked against Mitchell’s hand. He hated being teased, mostly because he loved being the tease but at the same time he loved the way Mitchell would play him for as long as his restraint would let him before fucking him hard into the mattress. He especially loved how Mitchell would let him get his revenge only a few hours later. It was the reason they worked so well together. They would always match each other. 

Mitchell slid his tongue down Anders’ body until his face was nuzzling against his cock. He licked from the base up to the head causing Anders to moan and knot his fingers in the long dark locks on the vampires head. Mitchell took Anders’ leaking cock into his mouth and began bobbing his head slowly. After a minute he pulled away with a smirk. Anders nearly whimpered but bit his lip to stop himself. He did not want to seem needy. 

Mitchell reached across to the night table and pulled a bottle of lube out. He flicked the lid open and coated a few fingers. He brought Anders’ cock back into his mouth as he began to tease his hole with a finger. Anders arched up as he felt Mitchell press a finger inside and began sliding it in and out slowly.

“Ung… Mitchell…” Anders moaned.

Mitchell hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard as he slid a second finger inside. Mitchell began scissoring his fingers as he bobbed his head faster. Anders began to writhe beneath him. He tried desperately to push his hips back, forcing Mitchell deeper, while arching up into his mouth. Mitchell slipped a third finger into Anders, pressing against the bundle of nerves that would have him reeling. Anders threw his head back as a shot of electricity passed through him from the sensation.

“Fuck! Mitch….” He cried. 

Mitchell slipped his fingers out after a few minutes, leaving Anders feeling empty and wanting more. Mitchell pulled off of Anders’ cock with a lewd pop and smirked up at his god. Anders looked down at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Mitchell sat up and looked down at him. He pulled his own briefs off before flipping Anders on to his stomach, causing Anders to groan in surprise.

“Mitch… Stop teasing… You know I hate teasing…” Anders whined. Mitchell began to kiss along his shoulder and neck.

“Don’t lie. You’re cock is begging for more.” Mitchell whispered huskily. Anders groaned as Mitchell reached around and grasped his cock. He bucked desperately against Mitchell’s hand. Mitchell sucked a deep purple mark into his neck, claiming him. 

“Tell me what you want.” Mitchell whispered.

“Fuck! Fuck me Mitch!” Anders moaned. Mitchell growled.

“I’m going to fuck you into the mattress and make you scream for me.”

Mitchell slicked his throbbing cock with lube. He lined himself up and pressed the head against Anders’ slicked and stretched ring. Anders pushed his hips back towards Mitchell. Mitchell pushed his cock into Anders’ tight heat in one swift thrust. Anders arched his back and lifted his head.

“Oh fuck!” He moaned. 

Mitchell began thrusting in and out of his god. Anders grasped the sheets beneath him tightly. He began thrusting hard into him. Anders’ cock bobbed as his body was pushed forward and he pushed back to meet Mitchell’s thrusts. Anders moaned loudly and Mitchell bit into his neck, sucking the skin between his teeth. The moan had spurred Mitchell on. 

“You like that? You like being fucked by my cock?” He groaned against Anders’ neck.

“Fuck… Mitchell… Yes! Fuck yes! I love it!” Anders cried as Mitchell sped up his pace. Mitchell laughed hotly.

“The god of fucking poetry.” He said as he shifted his hips so he could pound against Anders’ prostate with each forceful thrust of his hips. 

Anders cried out. Mitchell pressed a hand between his shoulder blades as his arms gave out, causing Anders to fall against the bed as he reached behind him. He grasped at Mitchell’s thigh and Mitchell dug his nails into his hip slamming hard against him. 

“Shut the…. shit…. hell up!” Anders yelled between gasps. Mitchell laughed and leaned down ghosting kisses over Anders’ throat. Mitchell groaned as Anders clenched around him.

His movements became desperate as he felt the telltale heat in his gut. He leaned over Anders wrapping a hand around his cock. He began stocking it quickly, matching his thrusts. He ran his tongue along the gods shoulder blade relishing the salty sweetness, and arousal he could taste on Anders’ skin. 

“Come on babe. Cum for me!” Mitchell moaned.

His thrusts became messy and hard. He kept pounding away at Anders’ prostate pushing him closer and closer to orgasm. He kept stroking and twisting his wrist as he came to the head of his lovers leaking cock. He rubbed his thumb over the slit, smearing precum along his cock. Anders arched his back and let out a hoarse cry as he came all over Mitchell’s hand and the sheets beneath him.

“Fuck! Yes! Mitchell!” Anders nearly screamed. Mitchell thrust into him one, two, three more times. He bit down on Anders’ shoulder and came deep inside his gods tight heat. They stayed still for a minute to catch their breath before Mitchell pulled out and rolled onto his back.

“Shit.” Anders panted as he rolled onto his back beside Mitchell. “That was… wow…”

“The god of poetry at a loss for words.” Mitchell laughed with a smile. Anders slapped his chest playfully.

“Shut up, you egg.”

“Love you too.”


	7. Sometimes You Can See The Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders starts to realize that he is falling into something he did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com
> 
> My ask is always open and I would love to get prompts from anyone!  
> All comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.

They hadn't been seeing each other long. Only a few weeks and they weren’t even exclusive so he shouldn’t be having these feelings. They had only gone out a few times together and fucked a few times as well, but they hadn’t become anything more than just two people meeting up and hanging out.

Anders looked over to the other side of the bar. There was a tall, muscular, brunette man flirting with a tall, lanky, Irishman. They were standing very close together the brunette seemed to have made a joke as the Irishman put his hand on his upper arm laughing. The smile Anders found on the Irishman's’ face was one of those smiles you just never wanted to look away from. That was when it happened. The irishman leaned forward at something the brunette said and kissed him. Their bodies pressed together as the brunette tried to deepen the kiss. The irishman pushed him away playfully with a chuckle. He asked him something and the brunette nodded. Anders assumed he would see the two leave together but instead the irishman walked over to the bar.

Anders didn’t say anything as he sidled up beside him and order two beers from the bartender. He looked over at Anders and smiled. Anders looked away trying to see if there were any potentials in the place he would want to take home. The act of looking for someone hot was more of an act than out of actual interest. He didn’t want to seem like he cared that the Irishman, Mitchell, was flirting with another man.

“What? No one catch your eye?” Mitchell grinned. Anders looked over at him and shrugged.

“No one worth the effort.” Anders answered. “You’re man over there seems impatient.” He said looking back at the brunette who was watching them closely. Mitchell looked back and laughed.

“Ah, he’s just a bit of fun. Tryin’ to decide if I should go home with him.” Mitchell said as he smirked and the bartender handed him the beers. Mitchell turned and leaned against the bar looking at the brunette who was talking to his friends. Mitchell looked over at Anders.

“What do you think?” He asked. Anders shrugged indifferently.

“You can do what you want, I suppose.” Anders answered. In a split second he realised how hostile that sounded so he added. “Go for it.”

Mitchell looked at him and smiled. He nodded and headed back over to the brunette with his beers. Anders sat and stewed for a few more minutes, while finishing his vodka. He paid the bartender and left the bar, walking home angrily. He hated this feeling. He shouldn’t be jealous. They weren’t exclusive. They weren’t even anything. But he _did_ feel jealous…

_Shit_. Anders thought to himself. _I am so screwed._


	8. Anders Can Be A Smug Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gets a little smug when he's getting Mitchell off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a thing...
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open. I will always accept prompts.  
> All feedback and comments are greatly appreciated.

Anders smirked as Mitchell’s head connected with the wall in a loud thunk as he tilted his head. Any normal person would assume that would have hurt but Anders knew that when Mitchell was like this nothing could hurt him, aside from stabbing him in the heart. Anders slipped his hand down into Mitchell’s jeans groping at his hardening cock. Mitchell groaned as Anders bit into his neck and smirked at the unabashed pleasure his dark-haired lover was experiencing. 

“Smug bastard.” Mitchell said breathlessly. Anders pulled his teeth away from Mitchell’s neck and looked at him.

“Oh? You want me to stop then?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Mitchell growled and pulled Anders in for a kiss. 

Anders smirked and tugged on Mitchell’s cock, pulling a moan out of him. Anders began trailing kisses down his bare chest. Mitchell moaned and slid his hand up his back and gripped his hair. Anders pulled away still keeping a smirk plastered on his face. Mitchell stared down at him as Anders turned and headed towards the bedroom. Mitchell stared at him as he pulled his shirt off and began unbuttoning his trousers. Mitchell licked his lips. He wanted to run his tongue all over that golden body.

Mitchell followed Anders into the bedroom. When he walked in Anders was sprawled out on the bed completely naked. He had his head propped up on his hand and his elbow bent. He waggled his eyebrows at Mitchell. Mitchell growled deep in his throat at the sight. He hastily pulled his jeans off and then his briefs. He walked over to the edge of the bed and stared down at the man before him. Anders sat up and grabbed Mitchell’s arm, pulling the vampire down ontop of him. 

Mitchell groaned as he felt Anders’ body press against him. He moaned when Anders grabbed his ass and pressed his hips up, rubbing their cocks together. They were both wet and hot against each other. Mitchell licked and bit at the shoulder beneath him. Anders moaned and pushed the vampire over. Mitchell watched as Anders perched himself on his lap. He rolled his hips against the vampires. Mitchell groaned and that smirk found its place on Anders’ face. 

Anders leaned down and licked Mitchell’s neck. He began to trail his tongue down Mitchell’s chest until he came to a nipple. He began to suck and nip at it until he switched to the other and pinched the previous hard bud between his fingers. Mitchell moaned and ran his blunt nails up Anders back, leaving red scratch marks along the gods back. Anders bit down on Mitchell’s collarbone then trailed his kisses lower and lower down his body. He began to lap at the vampires hip bone and lower still, bypassing his throbbing cock. Just as Anders was about to lick along Mitchell’s length a phone began to ring.

“The fuck?!” Mitchell exclaimed as Anders pulled away. He stood up and grabbed his phone.

“Hello?... Uh huh… I can’t right now…. Because Mike, I’m about to fuck my boyfriend!... Call a thing without me!... You never need me anyways!... No it can’t wait. Fucking him senseless is far more important!” Anders yelled into the phone then hung up promptly. Mitchell had propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at the golden man standing before him. He licked his lips at the sight of Anders’ erect cock.

Anders smirked again and walked over to Mitchell. He flipped the vampire onto his stomach and hastily grabbed the lube from the night table. He slicked two fingers and hastily stuck both of them into Mitchell’s tight heat. Mitchell threw his head back and arched his back at the intrusion.

“Fuck Anders!” He moaned. 

Anders leaned forward and kissed along his back. Licked and nipping at the skin as he slid his fingers in and out. He began to scissor them, stretching Mitchell open. Mitchell groaned as Anders covered a third finger in lube and slipped it in. He tilted Mitchell’s head and kissed him hungrily as he worked the tight muscle open. Mitchell soon began pushing back against Anders’ fingers. Anders made sure to avoid his prostate, he didn’t want him cumming until he said so. 

“Shit… Just…. I need…” Mitchell moaned between gasps as he rocked on Anders’ fingers.

“Tell me. Tell me what you want.Tell me how you want it. I want to hear you beg for it.” Anders whispered against Mitchell’s ear. Mitchell groaned.

“Fuck… Fuck me Anders… I need you inside me!” Mitchell cried as Anders brushed against his prostate. Anders chuckled and pulled his fingers out of Mitchell. He whined at the loss of stimulation. 

Anders grabbed the lube again and slicked his cock with it. He lined his hips up with Mitchell’s. Mitchell looked back at him with lustful eyes and opened his mouth as Anders pushed into him. Anders pushed in slowly, filling the vampire up inch by inch. Once he was flush against Mitchell, Anders began to thrust slowly in and out of his boyfriend. Mitchell gasped as Anders sped up his pace. Anders groaned as he pounded into Mitchell.

“Yes! Yes Anders! That’s right! Fuck me!” Mitchell moaned. 

Anders growled and pulled out of Mitchell. He flipped him onto his back and hooked the vampires leg over his shoulder. He slid back into his tightness as he placed a hand on Mitchell’s chest. Mitchell grasped at the sheets beneath him and he moaned. Anders leaned down, shifting his position and pressed his lips against Mitchell’s. He kissed him hard and Mitchell kissed back, grasping at Anders’ shoulders. Anders shifted his hips and pulled almost all the way out of Mitchell before slamming back it.

Mitchell cried out in Gaelic and Anders smirked. He knew when Mitchell cried out in Gaelic he was in the perfect position to hit against his prostate causing him immense pleasure. Anders continued to thrust into him. Mitchell’s cock was leaking precum against his stomach. Anders reached down and began stroking him. Mitchell tilted his head back.

“Fuck Anders!” He cried then continued to curse in Gaelic. 

Anders leaned down and kissed Mitchell again, silencing his cries. He kept thrusting as his lips moved towards his neck and he began sucking a deep bruise on his neck. Mitchell groaned and dug his nails into Anders’ shoulders. Anders tightened his grip on Mitchell’s cock and sped up his stroking to match his thrusts. Mitchell tilted his head forward and bit into his shoulder pulling a strained moan out of Anders. 

“Christ Anders! I’m… I’m going to….” Mitchell moaned as Anders straightened and slammed into him harder while still stroking his cock.

“Fuck you smug bastard!” Mitchell yelled as he came violently onto his stomach. Anders stroked him through it and came inside of him. 

Anders leaned down and kissed Mitchell hard as they both shook from the aftershock of their orgasms. Mitchell wrapped his arms around Anders’ neck and his legs around his waist. He kissed him hard sucking on his tongue. Anders groaned into his mouth, just as his phone started to ring again. Anders pulled back.

“Fucking hell.” He groaned. Mitchell held him tighter. 

“Ignore it.” He said kissing along the gods neck. The phone kept ringing. Anders sighed and pulled out of Mitchell. Mitchell moaned.

“What?!” Anders growled into the phone. “I’m busy! Can’t this wait?... Shit Mike…. No!... I will call you later!...” Anders said angrily and lied down on the bed. He pulled Mitchell against him and kissed his neck. Mitchell curled around the smaller man.

“Why do you answer it if you’re just going to hang up on him?” He asked.

“Why do you call me a smug bastard when you cum?” Anders counter. Mitchell chuckled.

“I saw the look on your face. You were as smug as you could get. What else was I going to call you?” He replied. Anders smirked and squeezed Mitchell’s ass.

“I just love making you come apart.” He whispered before pulling him into a heated kiss.


	9. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Mitchell have a row. Some making up needs to be done in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by www.ogormanandturner.tumblr.com: Could ask you to do a drabble, where Anders and Mitchell have a really big argument and then the person who was wrong has to make it up to the other :)
> 
> This is what happened.

“Come on Anders! You fucking stood me up!” Mitchell yelled as he walked away from the shorter man.  
“Oh shove it Mitchell! I did not! You didn't fucking tell me!” Anders yelled back. 

Mitchell walked up to the door of their flat and pulled it open angrily. He walked in pulling his leather jacket off and throwing it over the back of the couch. Anders walked in after him taking his jacket off as well. Mitchell had been invited to a work party for the holidays. Mitchell had asked Anders to come with him so he wouldn't have to be alone the whole time. Mitchell had gone to the party and had wandered around and tried to make conversation for an hour and a half before he realised Anders wasn’t coming. He had texted him asking where he was, but of course Anders had no idea what he was talking about. 

“I did tell you! I came to your fucking office, brought you a coffee, and asked you to come with me!” Mitchell yelled. Anders took a step towards him with his hands out, palms up. Mitchell shook his head and stepped back.

“Seriously Mitch, I would have been there if I had known about it. You know I would’ve!” Anders exclaimed.

“No. No I don’t know. Because you’re always late! You just come when you want to! I make plans for shit and look like an idiot when you come sauntering in like you own the world!” Mitchell yelled. “But now… now you decide you just don’t feel like going and leave me there!”

“I swear to you, you didn’t tell me! I would remember if you did!” Anders said grabbing Mitchell’s arm.

“Fuck off Anders!” Mitchell said pulling away from him. “You know you don’t remember shit unless Dawn keeps track of your life for you!” Mitchell groaned. Anders looked at Mitchell. There were tears in his eyes. He didn’t get why this was such a big deal. It was one stupid party.

“Why does it even matter so much? It’s just one stupid party.” Anders asked. Mitchell gawked at him.

“You’re kidding me right? Seriously?... We’ve been dating for how long, and you still haven’t met any of my friends? Oh, that’s right, I forgot I was only allowed to be friends with your brothers!” Mitchell yelled. The tears were gone now, he was fuming. “I actually have friends, you know. And they all wanted to meet you, cause I actually tell them about my amazing boyfriend!” 

Anders stared at him. He didn’t know what to say. He felt bad about missing the party since it had seemed to mean a lot to Mitchell, but he was sure that Mitchell hadn’t told him about it. Mitchell groaned and rolled his eyes at the silence he was getting from Anders. 

“You know what? Fuck it. I’m tired and going to bed.” Mitchell said. 

He walked into the bedroom as Anders stood in the living room. He began pacing the room. He didn’t know this was just a huge thing. It wasn’t like the two of them never went to any parties together. Anders turned when he heard the bedroom door open. Mitchell stood in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Anders desperately wanted to get him out of those sweatpants but Mitchell was holding a pillow and some blankets.

“Seriously?” Anders said almost laughing.

“I think it would be best if you took the couch.” Mitchell answered icily and tossed the bedding to Anders before turning back into the room and slamming the door. Anders threw the bedding down onto the couch and sat down. He pulled his phone out and dialed Dawn.

“Hello….” She answered sounding half asleep.

“Dawn, it’s Anders.”

“Hey! How was the party?” She asked through a yawn.

“You knew about the party?”

“Well of course-” She started but Anders cut her off.

“Just answer one question. A few weeks ago did Mitchell come into the office and tell be about the party?” He asked.

“Yes… He did. And brought you coffee.” She answered with a sigh. Anders could almost hear her shaking her head through the phone.

“Shit.” Anders said. “Ta. See you at work.” He hung up the phone then lied down on the couch staring at the ceiling.

Mitchell woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed groggily. He hadn’t slept well. He couldn’t fall asleep. He had been too hurt and upset. He opened the door of the bedroom and walked out into the hallway, rubbing the back of his hand against his tired eyes. He walked into the kitchen and stopped at the sight before him. 

Anders was standing at the stove in his briefs cooking. There was a plate sitting on the table with toast and strawberries already placed on it. Anders turned around holding a skillet filled with what looked like scrambled eggs. His motion faltered when he saw Mitchell standing there. He looked down at the skillet and then back at Mitchell. He walked over to the island and spooned the eggs out onto the plate. He turned back to the stove without a word and poured a cup of coffee, placing it in front of the plate. 

“What are you doing?” Mitchell asked finally.

“I… made you breakfast.” Anders said blatantly.

“You don’t cook.”

“I know… I…” Anders ran a hand over his face. “I talked to all your friends… at least the ones whose numbers i could find… I invited them to Mike’s bar… for a party….” Anders said quietly. Mitchell looked at him confused.

“Why would you do that?” Mitchell asked, still standing awkwardly. Anders shrugged.

“I called Dawn… she told me that you did come in and tell me about the party.” Anders said. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

“Oh for christ's sake!”

“No, no! Wait. Just hear me out.” Anders said taking Mitchell’s wrist in his hand. “I realized that I’ve been spending way too much of my time and energy on work and not enough on you. I was a total prick and I know that it really meant a lot to you for me to meet your friends. So I asked Mike and he said it would be fine, so I asked them all to come and have a party, on me.”

Mitchell stared at him. He searched Anders’ face for something. A hint of a joke of a lie. Something that would explain what was happening. This was Anders. Anders forgot everything and didn’t give a shit. He just went about his business like nothing else mattered. He spent all his time on work and on his god shit with his brothers, always bringing Mitchell along. Anders never wanted to meet Mitchell’s friends, hell he never even asked about them. Anders was the center of the universe. So why was he trying to make it up to Mitchell? Anders sighed after Mitchell didn’t say anything.

“I made you breakfast cause I know you’re always hungry in the morning but never have time to eat. I just… Shit Mitchell don’t make me say it.” Anders groaned. Mitchell just continued to stand there silently.

“Fuck, Mitchell I’m sorry. I was a total prick. I should have paid more attention to what you needed from me. I don’t want to fuck up with you. I’m sorry okay. Can you forgive me?” Anders said, dropping Mitchell’s wrist and looking away.

“The god of fucking poetry strikes again.” Mitchell said with a small smile. Anders looked up surprised.

“You forgive me?”

“How can I stay mad at a man who just made me breakfast half naked?” Mitchell said. “But you are still a prick.”

“I know I am. You can tell all your friends that I’m an idiot.” He said with a smile.

“Oh, you are. A huge fucking idiot.” Mitchell said as he sat down and took a sip of the coffee Anders had made.

“Ok. I deserved that.” Anders replied as he stood across from Mitchell pouring himself a coffee.

“Why Bragi it seems as if you’re getting soft in your old age.” Mitchell smirked.

“Hey! I may be a prick but I am not soft. And I most definitely am not old!” Anders glared back at the vampire.


	10. The Little Things That Mean The Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders loves who he finds in his bed every morning.

Anders was standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He always liked the sound of that, _their_ bedroom. He was leaning against the frame of the door as he stared at the sleeping figure in their large bed. There is was again. _Their._ He secretly loved the feeling that word sent through his body. A warmth he would never admit to. The tall, lanky Irishman was fast asleep. He was lying stretched out on the bed with the sheets covering him, all the way up to his lower chest.

Anders smiled as Mitchell stretched and shifted on the bed. He had gotten home from the hospital in the middle of the night and had been fast asleep when Anders had gotten up to get ready for work. He was now dressed in a suit, just standing there. He was about to leave the room to grab his things and head into the office when something told him to stop.

He watched as the covers slid lower on Mitchell’s body, exposing the cool, smooth skin of his hips. Anders licked his lips at the sight. It was crazy how his life had changed. How he had gone from rushing out the door with some nameless girl in his bed, not even bothering to care, to now staring at the man he shared his bed with night after night, never getting tired of the dark locks and brilliant smile. Anders smiled at Mitchell’s sleeping form.

The man had slunk into the room silently in the middle of the night, not wanting to wake Anders and wrapped himself around the blond. Anders had inevitably woken up, he always did when Mitchell came home. He had rolled over and snuggled against the taller man. Mitchell had kissed his forehead and held Anders tightly easily slipping into sleep. It had been one of the better nights. A night where the two men had slept peacefully. Anders was glad he had bumped into Mitchell when he had. They had immediately been drawn to each other. Anders loved the man lying in his bed. He couldn't help himself. He walked over to the edge of the bed and leaned down, kissing Mitchell’s cheek. Mitchell groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at Anders and smiled. The irishman leaned up and pressed his lips to the Kiwi’s. Anders kissed him back, smiling into the kiss.

“I’m off to work.” He whispered. Mitchell groaned.

“Hurry back. I’ll be waiting.” He murmured.

“I will.” Anders smiled as he headed out the door. 


	11. Feeling Less Than Overly Manly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders saves the day, to the distaste of Mitchell

Mitchell had managed to drag Anders to the grocery store with him. The fridge had been empty and Mitchell was getting tired of take away. Mitchell was standing by the meat counter waiting for his turn. He was thinking steak. He hadn't had steak in ages and he knew that Anders would love a huge hunk of meat cooked perfectly. As he stood there a woman walked up next to him. She looked over at him and smiled. Mitchell looked back at her and smiled in return. She turned and stared at the meat for a minute then looked up at Mitchell.

“You look like a meat eating kind of man, what do you recommend?” She asked.

Mitchell was shocked but turned to the woman. She had long red hair and wearing a short blue dress. Mitchell couldn't help himself. He looked her over, admiring her long legs and slender figure.  Her eyes were a pretty hazel colour and her smile was beautiful.

“Uh… It depends on what you want to do, I suppose.” He answered. She looked back at the meat.

“I’m having a barbeque. Lots of friends coming over and good drinks.” She said smiling up at him.

“Well… Uh… Burgers are always good, and easy. But um… kebabs are great too.” He said hesitantly as she looked him over.

“Hmm burgers, why didn’t I think of that? Silly me!” She giggled. “I have an idea! You should come!” She said with a smile. Mitchell opened his mouth to say something when suddenly an arm was slipped around his waist.

“Is this the one you wanted hun?” Anders said in a sickly sweet voice as he held up a box of pasta. The woman looked at him shocked then at Mitchell. Mitchell looked away awkwardly then at Anders and nodded.

“Good. I couldnt remember what you said so I just grabbed something.” He looked at the girl. “Oh! Hello, I see you’ve met my amazing cook of a boyfriend.” He smiled at her sweetly.

“Uh…. he was…. uh yeah….” She said and turned walking away. Mitchell gaped at Anders.

“What the hell was that?” He said.

“What she wasn’t hitting on you then?” He asked with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Mitchell said.

“Oh come you loved me saving you.” Andes said as Mitchell rolled his eyes. He leaned up to Mitchell ghosting his lips over his ear. “Don’t worry I’ll make sure you feel incredibly manly tonight.”

 

 


	12. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell is fighting an internal war and all Anders can do is show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I initially had an idea about someone Mitchell knowing being killed and then this happened... This was totally not what I expected it to be...

Anders was sitting at the kitchen table, he had papers and pictures spread out all across it for a project he was working on. He needed to get this done by the end of the week for the company. It was frustrating him. He was having a hard time making it work. As he sat there he heard the door open and turned to look. Mitchell walked in and pulled his jacket off throwing it over the back of the couch. Anders turned back to his work expecting Mitchell to come over and say hi.

It was late and mitchell had had a trying day. He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling a beer out. He leaned back against the island and pinched the bridge of his nose. Anders turned back around and saw mitchell standing with his back to him.

“Mitch?” Anders asked.

“There was too much blood…. I knew her…. I could smell it….” Mitchell said quietly.

Anders stood up dropping his work on the table. He walked in front of the brunette. Mitchell was holding his beer but he hadn't taken a sip. Anders took it from him and placed it on the counter. He looked up into those dark chocolate eyes. They were hurt, confused, disgusted, and sad all at once.

“What happened?” Anders asked quietly.

“She came into the ER… We were friends… They didn’t get there in time… Her throat…. I….” Mitchell trailed off shaking his head slowly.

“Vampires?” Anders asked. Mitchell nodded. He sighed and slid down to the floor, putting his head in his hands.

“I wanted it… I wanted it so badly… But I was disgusted… Oh god…” Mitchell groaned.

Anders slid down to the floor beside him. He wrapped his arms around the Irishman and held him against his body. Mitchell buried his face in the crook of Anders’ shoulder. The blond slowly began rubbing his hand along his lovers spine, trying to sooth him. He kissed the top of Mitchell’s head as he pulled him closer. Mitchell let out a choked sob and Anders promptly moved around so that he was sitting in front of the taller man. He put his hands on either side of his lovers face and looked into his eyes.

“It’s okay Mitchell. Everything is okay.” Anders cooed. Mitchell shook his head. Anders moved closer and began placing chaste kissing all over Mitchell’s face. “Everything is okay. I’m here for you babe.” He said as he continued kissing the brunettes cheeks, neck, temples, forehead, and mouth.

Anders stood pulling Mitchell up with him. He guided the vampire into the bedroom. Once there he began to unbutton his lovers shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and caressing the cool chest beneath. Mitchell watched as Anders pulled away and pulled his shirt over his head.

Anders turned Mitchell and sat him down on the edge of the bed before he climbed onto his lap straddling him. He began trailing chaste kisses along his neck and chest. Mitchell inhaled a breath.

"Anders.... You shouldn't.... You... You deserve better." He whispered. Anders leaned back looking at him.

"No. You are what I want and what I need." Anders said then kissed Mitchell forcefully.

With deft fingers Anders unbuckled mitchell belt and unzipped his jeans. Mitchell watched as he crawled off his lap and pulled his pants and boxers off, standing in front of his lover nude. He leaned down and began tugging Mitchell's jeans and briefs off. Mitchell lifted his hips to help Anders.

Anders crawled onto Mitchell's lap and began kissing along his cool neck. Mitchell sighed and slid his hands down the kiwis back and onto his thighs. His thumbs rubbed gentle circles on the blonde's thighs. Anders began kissing along Mitchell's chest and down to his nipples. Anders reached a hand down and began stroking Mitchell's hardening cock. Mitchell moaned but pushed Anders away.

"What is it?" Anders asked.

"You can't... I'm disgusting... I wanted...." Mitchell sighed.

"No... John... You are amazingly caring and honest and you are trying so hard to be a better man." Anders cooed. "What... What do you need?" He whispered looking away.

"I... I don't..." Mitchell stuttered. Anders looked up at him.

"John... I love you... Let me show you." Anders said as he leaned in and kissed the brunette hard.

Mitchell gripped Anders' waist as Anders began grinding his hips against Mitchell's their cocks rubbing together. Mitchell moaned. Anders pushed Mitchell’s chest gently, signaling Mitchell to lie back on the bed. Mitchell did. The blond reached over to the night table and pulled out the bottle of lube. He slicked his fingers and gently began to work Mitchell’s tight ring open. Mitchell began panting as Anders slid a finger into him. Anders leaned down and began kissing the brunette lovingly. He slipped another finger in and began scissoring them, stretching Mitchell out slowly.

After several minutes of stretching Mitchell out Anders got off his lap and positioned himself between his legs. He slicked his cock with lube and pushed in slowly. Slower than he had ever done before. He watched as Mitchell closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Once he was all the way inside he slowly began rolling his hips against Mitchell’s. Anders leaned down and pressed his lips to his lovers.

Anders made sure to steady his pace. He wanted Mitchell to feel the love pouring from Anders’ body, not the lust. He wanted Mitchell to know that he was everything Anders wanted and more. Mitchell wrapped his arms around Anders’ neck, pulling him closer. The brunette wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist pushing him deeper. Anders groaned and began kissing along Mitchell’s neck.

“I love you…” He whispered against the vampires sweaty skin. “I love you so much.”

Mitchell gasped as Anders reached down and began to stroke his weeping cock. Anders’  lips found their way back onto his lovers neck and he began sucking a deep bruise into the skin there. He kept thrusting and felt Mitchell clench around him. He moaned but didn’t stop his slow thrusts.

“I love you… more than anything in this world.” Anders moaned. “I love all your flaws.” He gasped. Mitchell let out a strange sound. Anders looked at him and saw his eyes were closed, tears running down his cheeks.

“Don’t cry. Don’t cry.” Anders cooed. “You are so wonderful. So so wonderful.”

Mitchell let out a choked cry as he came between their stomachs and on Anders’ hand. Anders’ orgasm followed right after as Mitchell clenched around him. Mitchell’s arms and legs pulled Anders even tighter against his body. Tears were still running down his cheeks and Anders painted his face with chaste, desperate kisses.

“I love you.” Mitchell sobbed. “You give me life. I never want to hurt you… never lose you.” He said through quiet sobs.

“You wont. Never. I am yours and you are mine.” Anders whispered. He pulled out gently and wrapped himself around the heaving irishman.

Mitchell eventually cried himself to sleep as Anders held him and hushed his shaking lover. 


	13. Introductions and Labels Get Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gets in trouble with Mitchell over something that should have been easy

Mitchell and Anders were sitting in a bar. It wasn’t Mike’s, they had decided to go somewhere different for once. Anders had wanted to get away from his brothers. They were sitting at the bar, Mitchell drinking his usual Guinness and Anders was drinking vodka. Mitchell took a sip of his beer just as a woman slid into the seat next to Anders. They both looked over at her. She was blond, smooth, golden skin, big tits, definitely Anders’ type.

“Hey Anders. I haven’t seen you around in a while.” The woman said, smiling at him flirtatiously. Anders snapped his fingers.

“Je- Jo……” He obviously didn't remember her name.

“Jody.” She said with a chuckle.

“Right! Jody! How have you been?” Anders asked.

“I’ve been pretty good. I got that job.” She said.

“Congratulations!” Anders replied. She smiled at him then looked over at Mitchell who was watching them.

“Oh right. Jody, this Mitchell.” Anders said pointing to the Irishman beside him. Mitchell nodded at her. “He’s a good friend.”

“Well it was great seeing you, Anders. I hope I’ll see you around sometime.” She said as she got up. “Nice meeting you, Mitchell.” She smiled and headed for the door. Mitchell downed his beer and looked at Anders.

“What?” Anders asked.

“You’re fucking me and I’m just a good friend?” He asked obviously offended. Anders sighed.

“Come on, I don’t need to tell everyone we’re fucking.” He said.

“Oh okay. So that’s all it is. Just fucking. That’s good to know.” He said angrily. He threw some money down on the bar and hastily left. Anders sighed and got a refill from the bartender.

“You having some trouble with your friend?” He asked nodding his head towards the door. Anders looked up at him and sighed.

“I guess you could say that.” He answered.

“What, about the friend or the trouble?”

“Both I suppose.”

“So the new fling meets the ex and doesn’t get what he wants out of you?” The man asked him. Anders nodded. “Well I guess you should go after him. We know what men do when they’re mad..”

“Fuck.” Anders said as he downed his drink. He dropped some money on the bar and headed out after Mitchell.

Mitchell was walking toward his apartment. It was in a really shitty neighbourhood and it was really cheap, but he had a shit job with shit pay so it was all he could afford. He went into his building and took the elevator up to his floor. He opened his door and slammed it shut behind him. He was pissed. Sure he may have acted like a prick but really, a good friend? They had been together for months now, fucking exclusively and Anders had no better way of introducing him than as a friend.

He pulled a beer out of the fridge and sat down on the couch. He hadn’t even turned any lights on. He just felt like sitting in the dark. He didn’t even know what he had wanted Anders to introduce him as. It wasn’t like they were calling each other boyfriend or lover or anything like that. They were just exclusive, or at least Mitchell had thought they were.

Anders hurried down the street towards Mitchell’s apartment. He didn’t even know why he had said Mitchell was just a friend. It wasn’t like he was going to get back together with Jody or anything. He wanted Mitchell. He wasn’t interested in anyone else. It was just habit for him to brush off fucks and move on to the next one without thinking about it. He was stupid not to think about it. He finally made it to Mitchell’s building and took the elevator to his floor. He went up to the door and knocked.

Mitchell heard a knock at the door. He didn’t want to get up so he ignored it. He heard another knock and another. He sighed and stood up. He went to the door and looked through the peep hole to find Anders standing at his door.

“What do you want?” He asked annoyed.

“Mitchell, please let me in. I just want to talk to you.” Anders said.

“Shouldn’t you be off with some chick?” Mitchell said.

“No! Mitchell please…. I just…. I need to see you.” Anders pleaded with him through the door. He heard a lock click and the door opened.

Mitchell moved out of the way and let him in. He walked in and stood awkwardly in front of the tall irishman. He stared at the man and didn’t really know what to say. He wanted to say so many things. How much he wanted Mitchell, how much he cared about him, how much he enjoyed being with him. There were just too many things.

“Well?” Mitchell asked.

“I… I…” Anders trailed off trying to collect himself.

“You what?”

“Shit Mitchell, I want you. Like I fucking just want to have you. I’m sorry about that girl at the bar. Old habits die hard. But I can’t get enough of you. You have no idea. I can’t explain it.” Anders said. He looked away not knowing how Mitchell would react.

“Try.” Mitchell said. Anders looked up confused. “Try to explain it.”

Anders stared at him for a minute. He didn’t know what to say. He had nothing to really explain it. He walked up to Mitchell and grabbed his face. He pressed his lips to the irishman’s heatedly. Mitchell was taken aback by the suddenness and began walking backwards. Anders didn’t let go of him and as Mitchell’s back hit the wall behind them he trailed his hands down the taller man's chest. Mitchell wrapped his arms around Anders pulling him closer. Anders broke the kiss and looked up at Mitchell.

“Do you…. want to…..” Anders trailed off. Mitchell smirked.

“Whatever you say hunny bun.” Mitchell said with a smile.

“Shut up you egg.” Anders said as he leaned in to kiss him again. 


	14. Some Things Are Forced To Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl gets curious but things don't turn out the way he expected them to.

Mitchell and Anders were over at Axl’s place for dinner. Anders’ younger brother loved having the two of them over. Between Anders’ antics and advice about women and Mitchell’s caring, open demeanor the couple were Axl and Zeb’s favourite people. Anders was off somewhere with Zeb, probably smoking or snorting something, as Mitchell and Axl sat on the couch drinking beers.

“Did you ever want to get married?” Axl asked. Mitchell looked over at him and smiled.

Axl was always asking Mitchell questions. About life, love, and history. He was very interested in what Mitchell had to say about things and what he did or had opinions on certain things. Mitchell didn’t always like to answer questions about his past, but with Axl was always so sweet and always so curious. He never had any biases so Mitchell didn't particularly mind talking to him about personal things.

“Yes. I did.” Mitchell answered. Axl nodded.

“Do you still?” Axl asked hesitantly.

Mitchell looked over at him. He was such a sweet kid. Mitchell just didn’t know how to respond to that. He, of course, still wanted to get married, but that probably wouldn't happen. I mean for one thing he was a vampire and would watch whoever he was with die in the end. Then there was the fact that he was dating the notoriously noncommittal Anders Johnson. Mitchell took a swig of his beer and looked down at his hands.

“Idunno Axl… Things are different now.” Mitchell said.

“Why though? I mean you love him, he loves you.” Axl said.

“It’s not that simple Axl. Things are complicated. I mean all this god shit and I’m a fucking vampire for christ sake.” Mitchell said. “Besides…. Anders would never want that. He likes his freedom.” He said and took a sip of his beer.

He and Axl sat there for a long time in the silence. Mitchell stared at the wall thinking about what Axl had asked. Marriage. Did Mitchell want that? Did Anders want that? Mitchell was confused. Their relationship was where it was. They were together. Anders never liked to admit it but they were boyfriends. They loved each other. But Mitchell knew, or at least he thought he knew, that one day Anders would want to move on. Mitchell wouldn’t want to watch Anders whither and die. He would want him to live a full life.

“Shit, I really need to get pissed.” Mitchell said.

“You know he’d never leave you. He really does love you. He won't tell any of us but he does. He’s changed.” Axl said. Mitchell looked over at him but didn't say anything.

“I’m not kidding Mitchell. He really has changed. Sure, he’s still a pretentious prick most of the time, but he’s not the wandering cock he used to be. Really, if we’re out at a party or some shit he always says he’s got to get home to you. It’s always you man.” Axl said honestly.

“Thats great but I can't do that! I just cant….. Shit Axl…” Mitchell said frustratedly.

The front door opened and Anders walked in. He smiled when he saw Mitchell, coming to sit down on his lap. Mitchell sighed but let him do it. Anders wrapped his arms around Mitchell’s neck. He was obviously plastered. He kissed Mitchell’s neck.

“Mmmm I love you babe.” He said. Mitchell nodded.

“I love you too, you crazy kiwi.” Mitchell said.

Axl looked over at the two of them. He had really fucked up with Mitchell. He obviously shouldn’t have asked about it but he was honestly curious. Anders has changed a lot since he met Mitchell. He was happier and a way better person. Axl wanted to see the two of them together forever. They were perfect together. Axl mentally punched himself for even bringing it up.

“Axl… Can Anders crash here? I don’t think I can get him home without him trying to fuck me on the way.” Mitchell asked. Axl nodded.

“Yeah sure, whatever. He can have my bed.” Axl said.

Mitchell got Anders up and walked him to Axl’s room.

“You know I really love you, you stupid Irish…. Irish…. leprechaun.” Anders slurred as Mitchell put him down into Axl’s bed.

“Yeah… I know.” Mitchell said quietly. 


	15. There's A First For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some first are more complicated than others.

They had been seeing each other for a few weeks. Mostly meeting at bars and just hanging out, but tonight things had escalated. They were in the hall of Anders’ place. His back was pressed against the door as he was wedged between it and the taller Irishman. Their lips were locked in a hungry kiss as his hands roamed the Irishman's chest. He gripped the man’s jacket pulling his body closer. He turned his head gasping for air.

“The door.” He said breathlessly.

He turned in the man's grip and fished his keys out putting them into the lock. The irishman rested his hands on the shorter mans stomach and his lips found their way to his neck. Anders closed his eyes for a second and basked in the sensation. He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open as he turned back in the man's grip. He pulled his keys out and shut the door.

Anders pushed the Irishman, Mitchell, against the door and started to push his leather jacket off his shoulders. The jacket fell to the floor and he began unbuttoning the shirt beneath it. Mitchells hands tugged on Anders’ suit jacket. Anders pulled away and pulled his jacket off. He went back to kissing Mitchell and finishing unbuttoning his shirt. Mitchell unbuttoned Anders’ shirt with deft fingers.

Anders backed up and pulled his shirt off the rest of the way tossing it on the floor. Mitchell looked around as he pulled his shirt off and pulled the old t-shirt that was underneath over his head. He looked at the fancy furniture and the spotless decor. It looked modern and expensive. Not something he could afford on his porters salary.

“Nice place.” He said looking back at Anders. Anders smirked and took Mitchell’s hand in his.

“The bedroom’s pretty nice too.” He said. Leading the dark haired man into his bedroom.

Once they were in his bedroom Anders was on him again. They’re lips mashed together in a hungry, bruising kiss. Mitchell gripped Anders’ hips hard pulling the blond against him. Anders gripped Mitchell’s belt and managed to undo it and his jeans. He pulled away from the brunette tugging the jeans off his lean body. He pulled his own slacks off and mashed his lips against Mitchell’s. They gracelessly fell against Anders’ bed, clinging to each others bodies. Mitchell tugged Anders’ briefs off and then his own. Anders’ ground his hips against Mitchell’s. Mitchell moaned. Anders was impatient. He couldn't do it anymore.

Anders pulled away from Mitchell and rummaged through his night table drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked his fingers. He almost roughly slid his fingers into Mitchell., stretching him out inelegantly.

“I hope you’re okay being the bottom.” Anders groaned. Mitchell grabbed his face and pulled him down, kissing him breathless. Anders took that as a yes.

After a few minutes Andesr pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock. He flipped Mitchell over onto his stomach. He lined his hips up and pressed into Mitchell. The irishman moaned and pushed back against Anders’ hips. Anders began pumping his hips slowly. Mitchell stretched his arm back grasping at Anders’ thigh. Anders couldn’t stop himself. He sped up and began thrusting hard into the brunette. Mitchell moaned and he dropped down to his forearms.

The shift in position cause Anders to begin pounding against his prostate. He moaned loudly as the intense pleasure radiated through his body. He was gasping, he couldn't explain the feeling. There was no blood lust, only pleasure. He closed his eyes and fisted the sheets beneath him. Anders bent over the man trailing kisses along his neck. He could feel Mitchell clench around him. He reached beneath the brunette and grasped his cock stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Mitchell bit down on his forearm as he came with Andesr stroking him. Anders could feel Mitchell cumming and thrust twice more before he was groaning and cumming inside him. They rode out their orgasms together. Once the aftershocks had passed Anders pulled out and Laid down beside the irish dark haired man. He looked over at Mitchell as he rolled onto his back. He propped his head up on his hand and looked right at Mitchell.

“That was great but you’re still asking for more.” Anders said using Bragi to sway the man. Mitchell gave him an odd look.

“You are quite the pillow talker aren’t you?” Mitchell said. This was weird. Anders’ voice was… strange. Anders stared at him with a shocked look.

“Who…. Wha…. What are you?...” He asked. Mitchell sat up suddenly, eyes wide.

“I… I… should go…” He said and started getting up. Anders reached out and grabbed his hand.

“No. You want to say.” He said again using Bragi. Mitchell just stared at him. “How… I’m Bragi! That is supposed to work!” Anders said confused. Mitchell sat back down and stared at him.

“Oh, shit….” He said.

“What?” Anders asked confused now, sitting up.

“I…. I’m a vampire….” Mitchell said looking away.

“Fucking shit.” Anders said. 


	16. Procedures in Claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders finds Mitchell looking especially delicious and Mitchell can't fight the urge any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Mitchell and Anders Blood fetish

Mitchell stepped out of the shower just as he heard the front door close. He walked out into the hallway with a towel wrapped around his waist. Anders turned as he heard the vampire pad down the hallway. The blond took a breath and stared at the brunette. He liked his lips and pulled his jacket off.

"Hey, how was your day?" Mitchell asked, watching Anders as he proceeded to unbutton his shirt. 

"Great. I think it's about to get better though.." Anders answered seductively. He pulled his shirt off and undid his belt, pulling that off as well.

"I just showered." Mitchell said with very little conviction. 

"Good." Anders said as he stepped closer to Mitchell and licked along the wet skin of his neck. Mitchell all but purred at the display Anders was giving. 

The blond reached down and tugged the towel from around Mitchell's waist and promptly grasped his hardening cock. The brunette leaned against the shorter blond and nipped at the crook of his shoulder. 

"I think you wouldn't mind getting dirty if you were fucking me so hard I was left limp and shaking by the end of the night." Anders whispered into Mitchell's ear, lacing the words with Bragi knowing how it gets the vampire hot. He pulled away from Mitchell and walked into the bedroom.

Mitchell walked in just as Anders pulled his briefs off. He watched hungry for the god. Anders straightened and turned to face the brunette. Mitchell grabbed the god of poetry and roughly pushed him down onto the bed. The vampire licked and nipped at every inch of skin before him. His hands roamed the golden body, worshipping the blond as if he was made of gold. 

Anders moaned as Mitchell palmed his cock. The vampire began sucking hungrily at his throat and shoulder while rutting himself against the gods thigh in desperate need.

"Mitch... Oh!" Anders moaned as Mitchell slid down his body and took his throbbing cock into his mouth, deep throating him. Mitchell slid his hands up Anders' torso and pinched his nipples pulling a startled cry out of the kiwi. 

The vampire stood up suddenly. Anders could see that it was taking all his restraint to keep from slamming into him immediately, not that Anders would have objected all that much. He watched as Mitchell fished in the drawer for lube then coated his fingers. He watched the vampire come back towards him and reach down sliding his fingers into his tight ring. Anders moaned as Mitchell leaned over and began sucking on his neck again. 

"Bite me..." Anders moaned as he began moving against the thrust of Mitchell's fingers. Mitchell growled into the skin of Anders' neck. 

He pulled his fingers out of the blond and quickly slicked his weeping cock with lube. Anders grabbed him and pushed him back onto the bed. He crawled on top of the Irishman and slowly sat down on his shaft. Mitchell moaned and gripped his lovers waist tightly, pressing bruises into the flesh. He moaned as Anders began to move up and down slowly, pressing his hands into the vampires cool chest. 

Mitchell sat up and went back to sucking on the crook of his lovers neck. He could smell the fragrant blood coursing through the gods body, moving faster as his heart pumped harder. He licked and sucked frantically. As his arousal increased the urge to bite grew. It wasn't blood lust it was a deep seated want to claim Anders as his own and show the world that no one else could have him.

"Bite me... Fuck me hard!... Claim me!..." Anders moaned and Mitchell began moving his hips against the blonds movements. He knew what Mitchell wanted, the blood would make him stronger, but it would also bind them to each other in a way no one else could. 

"Bite me you fucking prick!!" Anders nearly screamed as his arousal crept closer and closer to its peak.

Mitchell closed his eyes for a second and they went black. He opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into the flesh of Anders' skin. Anders cried out it a pained, hot, pleasant sound. 

Mitchell only drank a small amount of the blood before he felt his arousal build to new heights and his need to fuck Anders senseless reached its peak. He pulled away from the wound and slid the two of them to the edge of the bed so he could plant his feet firmly on the ground. He began thrusting up into Anders furiously. The blond gripped his shoulder tightly, digging his nails into the skin. 

Mitchell pounded into his lover over and over and blood trickled down the blond's chest. Anders threw his head back in ecstasy, moaning uncontrollably. The high he got from the bite was coupled with the pleasure of Mitchell fucking him as hard as he could. Mitchell grabbed his waist and suddenly flipped them over so Anders was lying on the bed again. The brunette positioned himself and pistoned his hips as hard as he could. 

"Oh!... Fuck!...." Anders cried. "I'm... John!... I'm gunna!..." He stuttered. 

"Cum! Cum for me!" Mitchell growled as he wrapped his hand around his lovers cock pumping it furiously. 

"Fuck!!..." Anders cried as his hips bucked upwards. "John!... I'm gunna cum!!! Shit!!" He nearly screamed.

Mitchell felt him clench around his cock, buried deep inside the blond. He moaned loudly and leaned forward pressing his forehead to his lovers chest. He squeezed the blonds cock causing him to buck up violently. Anders made a choked cry before he came violently onto his stomach and Mitchell's hand. The vampire thrust twice more before he came violently inside the blond.

"Anders!!" He moaned before Gaelic spilled from his lips. He fell against the blonds body and lapped at the wound in his shoulder, closing it. They lay together panting and sweating.  
Mitchell pulled out and rolled onto his back. He looked down at himself and laughed softly.

"You're laughing after that?" Anders asked in a hoarse voice.

"No. It looks like we'll both need a shower now." He said.

Anders looked down at himself and found that his chest was covered with drying blood and cum was all over his stomach. He looked over at Mitchell and found his chest and face covered in blood and cum as well. He rolled onto his side gingerly and kissed the vampire hard.


	17. Soaked to the bone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell doesn't know where to go from here.

Mitchell was standing in the rain. He was drenched but he didn't care. He knocked on the door in front of him and stepped back, trying to decide if he should leave or not. The door swung open and Ty stood there in his trademark black t-shirt. He looked Mitchell over with a confused look on his face.

“Mitchell?” Ty asked. Mitchell looked down at his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“You’re busy… I shouldn’t have come. Sorry.” He said turning to leave.

“Wait!” Ty called out to him. “Come in. It’s raining. I’m not busy at all.”

Mitchell followed Ty through the door. He stood in the doorway dripping, creating a puddle at his feet. Ty walked into another room and then came back holding some towels. He put them down on his couch and walked over to Mitchell.

“Take your clothes off. I’ll dry them.” Ty said blatantly. Mitchell stared at him then but decided he might as well listen. Things couldn't get any worse from here.

He unzipped his jacket and took it off. Ty took it from him and hung it up. Then Mitchell began pulling off layers of clothes. He looked up at Ty when he was standing there with his chest bare. Ty looked up and then had a look of realization.

“Oh! One sec.” He said and went into his room. He came back with a pair of sweatpants and handed them to Mitchell.

“You can change in the bathroom if you want and then I’ll throw all this in the dryer.” He said. Mitchell nodded and shuffled off into the bathroom.

When he came back Ty handed him some towels and he wrapped them around himself. He was freezing. Between being generally cold and being soaked he had felt the cold seep deep into his bones. He sat down on the couch huddled in towels, shivering from more than just the cold.  Ty sat down on the other side of the couch. He looked over at Mitchell, who was looking down at his hands.

“What happened?” Ty asked after a few minutes. Mitchell looked up at him. His eyes looked sad, sadder than Ty had ever seen. Mitchell sighed then looked down again.

“I went home… And he was there…. with some… some slut.” Mitchell said quietly. Ty looked at Mitchell. They were good friends and he hated to see him so hurt, especially by his bastard of a brother.

“I… Geez I don’t know what to say other than I’m sorry, Mitchell.” Ty said. Mitchell nodded and then let out a choked sob.

“I should’ve known… I mean he’s Bragi. What else is he going to do other than fuck everything that moves!?” Mitchell said angrily as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

Ty slid closer to him and put a hand on his back trying to comfort him. The man was shaking, both from being out in the rain and from his sobbing. His whole body shook with the devastation of heartbreak. Ty squeezed his shoulder but didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say that would make things any better.

Suddenly Mitchell's phone started ringing. Ty had taken it out of his jeans and put it on the table before he threw the wet clothes into the dryer. Mitchell just stared at it through his tears but didn't move. Ty looked at him questioningly.

“It’s him. He’s been calling me for an hour.” Mitchell choked out.

“You’ve been out in the rain for an hour?” Ty asked, completely ignoring the ringing phone. Mitchell nodded.

“I’m going to make you some tea.” Ty said and stood up. He went and put the kettle on. When he came back Mitchell was staring down at his phone in his hands. He looked up at Ty.

“What am I supposed to do? I love him but…” Mitchell asked quietly.Ty sat down beside him and put a hand on his back rubbing it in soothing circles.

“Shh… You’re not going to do anything tonight. You’re going to drink the tea when it’s done, then you’re going to take my bed and spend the night here. And tomorrow we talk about it and see how you feel and what you want to do.” Ty said. Mitchell just stared at him. He reached his arms out and hugged Ty.

“Thank you. You’re a great friend.” Mitchell said. Ty smiled sadly.

“No problem.” He answered.

Ty made the tea and got Mitchell calmed down and into bed. He sat up for hours on the couch, trying to wrap his head around what had happened. When that didn't work he went into his ice room and continued a carving he had been working on. At some point in the night Anders had called him, totally plastered, whining and crying about how he had screwed up and that Mitchell was gone. Ty told him to fuck off and grow a pair and fix what he did. He never told Mitchell about that, and he never planned on telling him.

 

 


	18. Rain, Rain Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell lets some important information slip out in the heat of the moment.

The rain was thundering outside. Lightning crashed as two lovers engaged in a heated quarrel. Mitchell stood in the living room of their flat glaring at Anders who was standing in front of the door with his jacket on.

"What is your problem?!" He yelled.

"What is my problem?! You are my problem!" Mitchell yelled back. "You're always out, leaving here and not even taking my feelings into consideration!"

"Well I'm sorry I actually have friends and a life!" Anders yelled back.

"Oh, yeah you have tons of friends that you just Bragi into hanging out with you!" Mitchell yelled.

"What the fuck do you know?! You kill all your friends!" Anders snarled.

"Why can't you just think of someone other than yourself for once! I am done waiting up for you night after night!" Mitchell yelled, throwing his hands up.

"I'm not stopping you from going out!" Anders exclaimed.

"I don’t want to go out!" Mitchell answered.

"Well what do you want?! Me to give up everything I have and am to be your little lap dog?!!" He yelled.

"God why are you so fucking self-centered all the time!?!"

"Why do you stay if you hate the way I am so much? Why don't you just leave!" Anders yelled ripping his jacket off.

"I never said I hated how you were! You're just such a prick!"

"So why are you here! Just leave then! Its not like no one's ever left me!" Anders yelled, his hands balling into fists.

"I never said that! I don't want to leave!"

"Why not? There's nothing to keep you here. I just piss you off." The blond said, sounding more deflated than mad now.

"I fucking love you, you twat!" Mitchell said exasperatedly, as the sound of rain pounded against the windows.

Anders stared at Mitchell. He opened his mouth to say something then shut it.

“Oh now you’re fucking quiet.” Mitchell grumbled.

Anders clenched his jaw as Mitchell began to turn away from him. He lunged forward and grabbed Mitchell’s arm tightly. Mitchell jerked back around awkwardly. Before the vampire could say anything Anders mashed their lips together in a harsh kiss. He tugged at Mitchell’s shirt trying to pull him closer. Mitchell stumbled backwards and they fell back onto the couch. Anders didn’t let up though. He kissed him until he was breathless. He pulled away panting and yanked his shirt over his head.

“What are you doing?” Mitchell asked stunned. Anders leaned down and bit the Irishmans neck.

“Don’t you get it you egg?” Anders growled against Mitchell’s skin. He unbuttoned Mitchell’s shirt and slid his hands up and down the cool chest before him. Mitchell was about to speak when Anders kissed him hard again, tugging and grinding against him. That was when Mitchell knew. 


	19. Carbs are good, Suggestions are bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell is hungry and Anders is curious.

The doorbell rang and Mitchell hopped off the couch pulling his wallet out. He opened the door and paid the pizza delivery man, grabbing his pizza and shutting the door. He opened the box and pulled a slice out. He took a bite as he sat down on the couch, beside Anders, and put his feet up. Anders looked over at him.

“Seriously?” Anders asked. “You just ate!” Mitchell shrugged.

“Carbs! They’re addictive! It’s an alternative to the blood.” He mumbled around a bite of pizza. Anders shook his head.

“Seriously, do you just eat your pay?” He asked with a laugh. Mitchell made a face at him.

“I’m hungry what can I say?” He said.

Anders leaned over and kissed his neck. Mitchell moaned around his pizza. He pulled out another piece from the box propped on his lap. Anders began kissing along Mitchell’s neck. Mitchell took a bite of his second slice and turned his head to Anders smiling. Anders groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Really?” Anders exclaimed throwing his hands up in defeat. Mitchell smirked.

“I’m hungry. I can’t work when I’m hungry.” He said. Anders rolled his eyes.

“And satisfying me is work?” Anders asked. Mitchell finished off the piece and took another.

“Mmm no. But what else can I do? I’m not feeding but I’m always starving!” Mitchell exclaimed. Anders stared at him.

“So why don’t you feed?” He asked. Mitchell dropped the pizza box down onto the coffee table. He gaped at Anders.

“What? Are you - are you mad? Have you lost your mind?” Mitchell yelled as he stood up.

“Well why not?! You always said you didn’t have the urge to kill me!” Anders said as he stood up. Mitchell groaned and took a bite of his pizza.

“No, Anders. No! I could kill you!” Mitchell groaned as he stalked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled a beer out. He turned to Anders. “Why is it that you have to make everything so difficult? Why cant I just eat my pizza in peace?” He asked annoyed.

“Oh come on! I know about the withdrawal! I see you when you stare down some chick but not cause she’s hot! Don’t tell me you don't want to!” Anders yelled.

“Oh for fucks sake! I am not feeding from you! You’re my boyfriend! I love you! I am not going to get close to killing you!” Mitchell yelled. Anders sighed.

“Fine, fine. Whatever. Just don’t go getting fat on me.” Anders grumbled.  

“Seriously? This wiry body? I haven’t changed in over a hundred years! A pizza isn't going to change that.” Mitchell said sitting back down on the couch. He looked over at Anders who was staring into the distance.

“Would you really… want me to feed from you?” He asked turning away from the shorter man. Anders didn’t say anything for awhile.

“Would it hurt?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Would you be able to stop?”

“I don’t know.”

“I could stop you though? Couldn’t I?” He said, looking at the vampire.

“I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not.” He answered.

“With Bragi I could. I know it doesn’t work the same, but it would give some pull.”

“Why do you care so much?” Mitchell asked.

“I see you, I see how you suffer. I can’t stand to see you suffer.” He said. Mitchell swallowed thickly. He put his hand on Anders’ cheek, turning the gods head towards his. He pressed their foreheads together.

“You are too precious to me. I can’t ruin what we have.” Mitchell whispered. Anders looked into the irishman's eyes. Mitchell pressed his lips to his in a hungry, desperate kiss. 


	20. Everyone has their fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mitchell is severely claustrophobic, Mike locks him in a cupboard or some kind of closet in the bar on accident, anders finds him a couple hour's later, angst tears and love please.

#### Prompt: Mitchell is severely claustrophobic, Mike locks him in a cupboard or some kind of closet in the bar on accident, anders finds him a couple hour's later, angst tears and love please.

 

Mitchell was hanging out with Mike at his bar. Anders had a late business meeting so he wasn’t going to be around tonight, or at least not till later. Mitchell was sitting at the bar with Mike behind it drying a glass. Mitchell didn’t have a bad relationship with Mike or Anders’ other brothers but at times things were strained between them. At the moment though Mike and Mitchell were having a good time just talking.

“Hey Mitch, can I ask for a favour?” Mike asked leaning over the bar. Mitchell put his drink down.

“Sure what do you need?” Mitchell asked.

“Alright, in the back there, there’s a closet, I think it should be open, can you just go in there and throw these towels in there? Its so busy that I don’t want to leave the counter right now.” Mike asked.

“Yeah, no problem.” Mitchell said, taking the dirty towels from Mike and heading into the back of the bar.

Mitchell found the closet he was talking about and it was open. He opened the door but couldn’t see where to throw the towels. He walked deeper into the dark, small, unbelievably small, closet. As he walked in he saw the basket for dirty towels but heard something that would have made his heart leap if it was beating. The door slammed shut behind him. Mitchell turned around and began to panic.

Sure he was a creature of the night. Sure, he had killed hundreds of people. Sure, he had heightened senses. But everyone has their fear and Mitchells is small spaces. He had suffered with claustrophobia since he was a child and becoming a vampire did nothing to change that fear.

He began pounding on the door. He turned the knob as hard as he could, shook it and twisted it. It was locked! Mitchell was really starting to panic now. He pounded on the door as hard as he could, yelling for someone to open the door. No one could hear him. Mitchell felt tears welling up in his eyes as the desperation and fear set in. He turned around and felt the door against his back. He slid down to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs.

He sat there for a long time hyperventilating and crying until he decided to move to the back of the closet. He sat there begging for someone to let him out. But no one came. No one came and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. When he thought about it, it may be because he had a fear of being buried alive, which did happen years ago. Or the whole coffin idea. He was just freaked out by being in small, dark, enclosed places.

He sat there for hours. He didn’t know how long he was there for. Suddenly light shone on his face. Mitchell looked up and blinked.

“Babe? Is that you?” A familiar voice said quietly.

“A- Anders?” Mitchell whimpered. Anders walked into the closet and took Mitchell’s hands in his.

“Come on babe, let’s get you out of here.” Anders said pulling Mitchell out of the closet. He looked at the Irishman. His bloodshot eyes, runny nose, and fearful look in his eyes.

Mitchell wrapped his arms around Anders and tears began to fall again.

“What happened Mitch?” Anders asked as he led Mitchell over to a chair at the back of the bar.

“I went in to help Mike and the door shut behind me and… and…” Mitchell whimpered.

“Its okay babe, I’m here.” Anders said kissing Mitchell on the cheek. “I’m so sorry baby, I’m here” Mitchell curled into Anders’ chest as Anders rubbed his back gently. Mitchell clutched at Anders’ shirt.

“I was so scared…” He whispered.

“Shh it’s okay, hun. I’m here babe.” Anders whispered kissing the Irishman’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me at www.flawedbydesign-andproud.tumblr.com  
> My ask is always open!


End file.
